Cube Whale
is the red Zyuoh Cube of Zyuoh Whale, which is known as the , modeled after a sperm whale. It can transform into the robot form named Dodekai-Oh and it also can combine with nine Zyuoh Cubes and the main four auxiliary Zyuoh Cube into Wild Tousai Dodeka King, forming the upper body and head of the combination. Overview Armed with a pair of Torpedo Cannons, Cube Whale is able to travel either underwater or through the sky while its massive size enables it to smash through enemies or deliver a tail slap powerful enough to break apart ZyuohWild Special. It also possesses innate sacred abilities, being able to purify a wide expanse of coastline that had been contaminated by Bangray's poison. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 28, 30-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 41-44, 46-48 Cube Whale Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit History Long ago, when the Zyumen first appeared on Earth and before their emigration to Zyuland, a fearsome monster attacked the Earth. When a lone Whale Zyuman named Cetus chose to stand against it, the Earth bestowed upon him the Whale Change Gun along with Cube Whale, allowing Cetus to become Zyuoh Whale, the first Zyuohger. Centuries later, Cube Whale resurfaced when the modern day Zyuohgers found the Whale Change Gun but when approached by them reacted with hostility, considering them a group of upstarts who felt entitled to his help simply because they had found Cetus' weapon. Ultimately, after Yamato understood the bond that Cube Whale shared with Cetus and it saw that the Zyuohgers truly shared Cetus's desire to protect the world and all forms of life in it, Cube Whale finally accepted them as its comrades. For the safe return of Yamato, Bangray ordered the Zyuohgers to hand Cube Whale over at Mutsume Valley. Cube Whale escaped the Atelier Mori and attempted to go alone but was stopped by the Zyuohgers with Misao understanding Cube Whale's devotion, Yamato being the first friend he had made in a long time, as the team made a plan to recover him together. Arriving as told at noon, Cube Whale, who was forbidden from growing to full size lest Yamato be killed, was handed over to Bangray by Amu. Though the Zyuohgers were seemingly annihilated by the firepower of the Yaban Great piloted by Quval thereafter, having anticipated that Bangray would not keep his promise, they soon made their return from behind having had Cube Mogura allow them to escape underground. With Bangray taken off-guard as Yamato was set free by the Zyuohgers, Cube Whale forcibly escaped his grasp before assuming its true size, proceeding to engage the Yaban Great which was soon destroyed by his Torpedo Cannons. When Bangray enlarged after being defeated by the Zyuohgers, Cube Whale became the centerpiece of the ultimate combination, Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King, as it was formed for the first time, allowing the Zyuohgers to finally destroy Bangray. Doubutsu Henkei Dodekai-Oh is the robot form of Cube Whale. Dodekai-Oh is armed with the , which manifests from the waterspout of Cube Whale's blowhole and can be shrunk to human size to be wielded by Zyuoh Eagle. The top of the spear forms the crown of Wild Tousai Dodekai King. Its finisher is the where the Kai-Oh Spear transforms into gun mode and fires six multiple shots shaped like its spear blade. Unlike the previous giant robos of Zyougher, Dokekai-Oh doesn't have "Zyuoh" in its name. Appearances: Zyuohger Episode 31-33, 41-42 KaiOh Spear.png|Kai-Oh Spear Additional Formations Doubutsu Zen Gattai Wild Tousai Dodeka King is the combined form of the Ten Zyuoh Cubes and the main four auxiliary Zyuoh Cubes. Wild Tousai Dodeka King is armed with the on its right arm and the on its left arm. Its special attack is the where it charges energy from the 14 Zyuoh Cubes and fires energy from its chest. Its finisher is the where it manifests all 100 Zyuoh Cubes to charge at the enemy. In the finale, its finisher is the where it manifest the Zyuohgers' and Zyuoh Cubes energy into an energized version of the planet Earth and shoots it at the enemy exploding them afterwards. Apperances: Zyuohger Episodes 35-36, 38-40, Zyuohger vs Ninninger, Zyuohger 42-43, 46-48 Wild Tousai Dodeka King Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit WTDK Instinct Awakened cockpit.jpeg|Cockpit with Instinct Awakened Zyuohgers Notes * In one of the Zyuohgers attempts to find a way to make Wild Tousai King, one of their attempts bears a slight semblance to Wild Tousai Dodeka King in the positioning of the numbered cubes next to Cube Rhinos. *Cube Whale is similar to the Ancient Engines from Go-Onger. **They're the final set of Mecha in the season. **They're the first Mecha to appear, from ancient times, but have the last numbers. **Piloted by the Red Rangers of the season. **Attacked the other Mecha before running away. **Red Ranger gained their trust and became their ally. *Wild Tousai Dodeka King is the only Zyuohger Robo not to use the Big Wild Cannon and/or Big King Sword. *The 100 Zyuoh Cubes used in the finisher on Bangray could be a reference to how there were several other Power Animals in Gaoranger that were never found. **It should be noted that among the Zyuoh Cubes were several repaints of Zyuoh Cubes, which included an indigo repaint of Cube Whale, a pink repaint of Cube Rhino, a purple repaint of Cube Gorilla, a pale-yellow repaint of Cube Tiger, a white repaint of Cube Lion, a yellow repaint of Cube Kuma, and a greenish-yellow repaint of Cube Eagle, among others. This is a direct reference to how several of the above-mentioned Power Animals were repaints as well. *Cube Whale is the first Whale themed Sentai Robo that is driven by a Red Ranger. *Despite Cube Whale is modeled after Sperm Whale (a toothed whale), its "teeth" appearances are more like a baleen of baleen whale (another type of whale that is seen in Zyuoh Whale's suit and Whale Change Gun). Appearances **''Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return'' **''Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast'' **''Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands'' **''Ep. 32: Double Sided Heart'' **''Ep. 33: The Grateful Nekodamashi'' **''Ep. 34: Megabeast Hunter Strikes Back'' **''Ep. 35: The Zyuohgers Last Day'' **''Ep. 36: The Prince of Halloween'' **''Ep. 38: High in the Sky, Flying Wings'' ** Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger vs. Ninninger: Message from the Future from Super Sentai **''Ep. 39: Calories and Necklace'' **''Ep. 40: Men's Aesthetics'' **''Ep. 41: The First and The Last Chance'' **''Ep. 42: The Future of this Planet'' **''Ep. 43: The Christmas of Witnesses'' **''Ep. 44: Monarch of the Humans'' **''Ep. 46: The Immortal God of Destruction'' **''Ep. 47: The Last Game'' **''Ep. Final: Earth is Our Home'' }} References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Mecha Category:Mecha (Zyuohger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Red Mecha Category:Sentai 10 010